


Love is ...

by runningwyld



Series: It's About Damn Time [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Steve does something stupid and Danny yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwyld/pseuds/runningwyld
Summary: “Love is telling someone to go to hell and then worrying about them getting there safely.” Just a short little scene. Steve has done something obviously stupid, and Danny is not at all happy about it.   I'm putting this somewhere early in the timeline of my "It's About Damn Time" universe; however, the story can easily stand alone.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: It's About Damn Time [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989175
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Love is ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no rights to Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Despite the pandemic, 2020 was a very busy year for me. After 27 years, I retired from one career and started a completely different one, which entailed about 4 1/2 months of studying to pass 4 different licensing exams. I have not studied for or taken an exam since 1993 when I passed the Bar. Even though my attention span has certainly improved in the intervening years, I was left with no inspiration to write whatsoever. I'm thoroughly enjoying my new career, and with my first 4-consecutive days off since June, I suddenly had the urge to write again. In an attempt to flex my atrophied writing muscles, I scanned my dusty list of story ideas and out popped this little nugget. No real plot to speak of, but I'm happy to have produced anything after all this time. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

“Go to hell.”

“Come on, Danny. You're overreacting. I said I was sorry.”

“No!” An emphatic hand sliced through the air. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time.”

“But…”

"Steve." The name sounded like a curse as it escaped through Danny's clinched teeth. "I cannot look at you right now. You need to get the fuck out of my sight." The anger in Danny's voice was palpable, but it was the softness with which he spoke the words that made them so chilling. 

“If that’s what you want, then fine. I'm out of here.” Steve started striding across the room, kicking off his slippas and unbuttoning his shirt as he headed towards the doors and the dark waters beyond.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Danny’s anger fueling his own, Steve didn’t even look back as he answered, “Out of your sight.”

“You are not going swimming in the pitch dark when you’re this upset.”

His hand on the doorknob, Steve stopped and turned, “What do you care?”

“What do I care? What do I care!? After all this time, do you really not know how much I love you?”

“Well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it sometimes. You just told me to get the fuck out of your sight, and now you’re putting stipulations on how I accomplish that.”

“That’s what love is, you idiot.” Danny threw up his arms in exasperation. “Love is telling someone to go to hell and then worrying about them getting there safely.”

Steve stared at him like he was crazy for a full 10 seconds before he started to laugh. It was just a rough chuckle at first, but soon he was laughing so hard he had to sink to his knees just to catch his breath.

“You’re an idiot.” The voice above Steve held none of its previous anger.

“But you love me.” Steve grinned up at Danny who had moved to stand over him.

“God only knows why.”

“It doesn’t matter why. All that matters is that you do.” Sobering, Steve got to his feet and took Danny’s hand. “I really am sorry, Danny.”

“I know you are, Babe,” he squeezed Steve’s hand in reassurance.

“I’ll try to do better.”

“That’s all I can ask.” Danny reached up and kissed him gently before laying his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Danny?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you too.”

“I know, Steven. I know.”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The line "Love is telling someone to go to hell and then worrying about them getting there safely," is attributable to "Reader’s Digest." As soon as I read it, I added it to my list of prompts because I thought it totally sounded like Danny. Thanks so much for reading this little one shot. I wish everyone a healthy and happy 2021.


End file.
